Always There for Me
by Anim8lover
Summary: Naruto is running away from the villagers, when he hears a voice. The Nine Tailed Fox informs Naruto of his situation. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

**First Naruto story kyuunaru.**

text guide:

''hi''- speaking

_'hi' or **'hi'** _- thinking

* * *

**Always There for Me**

**Chapter one**

Konoha

A boy, 4 years old with banana blonde hair and sea blue eyes, was running for his life from villagers trying to take his life.

'_Why is it always me they try to beat up? What have I done to make them hate me?' _thought the boy in despair.

'**You have done nothing, kit. It is me they're trying to hurt,' **said a deep voice, out of thin air.

The boy's eyes widen ''Who's there? Who said that?'' turning around to see if one of the villagers had caught up to him.

'**Relax, kit, I'm not going to hurt you. Not that could considering the fact I'm sealed in you 'cause of that bastard the Fourth Hokage.' **the voice spoke again.

The boy looked confused at nothing ''Sealedin me? The Fourth Hokage was not a bastard, he was a hero he saved the village from the Nine Tailed Fox 4 years ago! Who are you?!'' the boy demanded.

'**I am the very nine Tailed Fox the Fourth Hokage saved the village from and sealed in you, Naruto Uzumaki.' **stated the voice.

Upon hearing that, Naruto's eyes widened ''Come again?''.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I apologise for the shortness.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Always There for Me**

**Chapter two**

Previously

'_**I am the very nine Tailed Fox the Fourth Hokage saved the village from and sealed in you, Naruto Uzumaki.' **__stated the voice._

_Upon hearing that, Naruto's eyes widened ''Come again?''._

* * *

'**I know this must be a shock but it's true. The only reason the villagers beat you is because they think it will hurt me, if you can't get the prisoner go for the jailer' **said the Kyuubi.

Naruto looked about for the villagers one more time and headed to the rundown shack in the forest, where he usually hid. Once at the shack, Naruto tried to wrap his head around what was going on.

''So, let me get this straight. I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in me, therefore the villagers are after me thinking they are doing harm to you but I'm taking the brunt of the beating. Right?'' Naruto looked like he was going to cry.

'**Basically, yes. I'm sorry, kit, you had to go through so much causes of me but you are never spiteful, you may get frustrated but you never truly hold a grudge. It's admirable and I'm not going to admit that again, kit.'(1) **apologised/praised the Kyuubi.

Upon hearing that Naruto started to cry. Feeling bad Kyuubi was about to offer some words of comfort, when Naruto started to laugh.

''Hahaha, so I did nothing wrong. I thought I did something to make the villagers hate me'' Naruto laughed.

Kyuubi listened to Naruto laugh in his cage _**'This is the first time I've heard Naruto laugh in happiness' **_thought Kyuubi happily.

'**Hey, kit, I think it's safe to go back into the village now' **Kyuubi said, encouragingly.

Naruto nodded and started to walk towards the village.

As Naruto walked back, in his seal the Kyuubi lay down to take a nap _**'No matter what, kit, I'll always be there for you' **_he thought as he shut his eyes.

* * *

**(1)= kyuubi is nice to Naruto**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Always There for Me**

**Chapter three**

Two years later

''Hey, Kyuu, why do you want me to go to the lake outside the village?'' asked, a confused, Naruto.

'**Cause I want you to do something for the both of us and for that you need to listen and do everything I say, understand?' **replied Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded and headed for the lake. Once Naruto reached the lake Kyuubi, in his seal, stood up in his cage.

'**Okay, kit, I need you to concentrate your chakra to the seal, then I want you to make a kage bunshin seal but don't make a kage bunshin, okay?' **Kyuubiinstructed.

Naruto nodded and concentrated his chakra to the seal and made the kage bunshin seal, the chakra started to burn but Naruto kept concentrating, then he waited for Kyuubi's next instruction.

'**Good, I know the chakra should start to burn but you'll have to endure it for a little while, now do you remember the summoning jutsu seals I showed you but add another dog and tiger seal at the end.' **Kyuubi instructed.

Naruto made the seals, remembering to add the extra dog and tiger seal, now the seal was starting to burn and Naruto felt like his stomach was going to burst open but he endured it like Kyuubi said he should.

'**You're doing great, kit, now do another kage bunshin but this time make one and let your chakra flow into the kage bunshin and don't hold back' **instructed Kyuubi, sounding a little excited.

Naruto made the seals and created the kage bunshin letting his chakra flow into the clone. He then realised that Kyuubi's chakra that was flowing out instead of his own. As Naruto let the chakra finish it's flow, the kage bunshin he made started to change.

The kage bunshin's hair changed for banana blonde to blood red, it's sea blue flashed from red to gold the pupils forming into slits and the 6 year old body changed to that of an adults with well toned abs and other muscles. Then, Naruto passed out.

10 minutes later

Naruto awoke to a man hovering over him.

''**Are you okay, kit?'' **the man asked, his voice full of concern.

Naruto looked at the man, his blood red fell past his shoulders with his bangs almost covering his golden eyes. As Naruto inspected the man he suddenly realised something.

''Kit? KYUUBI! Is that you? How are you here? Why aren't you sealed, dattebayo?'' asked Naruto, rapidly starting to panic.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto **''Yes, it's me, kit. I'm here because the kage bunshin you made now inhabits my mind and chakra. However, my original body is still sealed in you because of that we still have a chakra link and a mental link'' **explained Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded then fainted on the spot.

'**I better carry the kit home and find something to wearwhile I'm at it.' **Kyuubi thought while picking up the unconscious boy and ran towards the village to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Always There for Me**

**Chapter four**

Naruto's apartment

Naruto started to regain consciousness groaning as he awoke. He looked about to get his bearings.

'_I'm in my apartment. How did I get here? Was that all a dream?' _Naruto pondered, confused.

''**No, kit, it's not a dream and I carried you here after you fainted'' **said a deep voice.

Naruto looked in the direction of the voice to find Kyuubi, in human form, now fully clothed.

''I don't understand, how can you be here and- I don't understand in general really.'' Naruto said, with a confused face.

Kyuubi sighed **''As I said, kit, the kage bunshin you made now inhabits my mind and chakra. However, my real body is still sealed inside you. The jutsu I made you do, made a body for me, the kage bushin jutsu at the beginning was to make the first body layer, the summoning jutsu with the added dog and tiger seal summoned my mind and chakra to the body and finally another kage bushin seal to make the body real. Basically, the jutsu was like a sandwich, the kage bushin as the first slice of bread, the summoning as inner parts and the last kage bunshin as the second slice. Do you understand now, kit?'' **explained Kyuubi.

Naruto listened intently then nodded ''Yeah, I think I understand. I made you a body that allows you to live outside the seal. So, what are you going to do now you're not confined anymore? Are you going to leave or destroy the village?'' asked Naruto, sadness in his voice and face.

Kyuubi gave Naruto a look of confusion **''I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to clean this apartment and your helping, after that I don't know I'll see what happens.''** he said in disgust as he looked at the rubbish dump of an apartment.

Half an hour later

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the now clean apartment. Tired from the cleaning, Naruto sat down on his bed with Kyuubi soon joining him.

''**I still don't get how you could live in such a filthy apartment. It's good now that I'm here to make sure this place is tidy. Maybe I should become a ninja? The pay would be good and that means you won't need to go and buy food and get objects thrown at you. Yeah, I should. Don't worry, Naruto, I'll always be there for you, 'kay?'' **said Kyuubi, with a fox grin on his face.

Naruto smiled back at him and said ''Yeah, you'll always be there for me! Thanks, Kyuubi!'' before falling asleep.

* * *

**I apologise if the jutsu explanation made no sense and if the storyline was a bit soppy. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is up. Sorry for taking so long school has started up so it's difficult to updated.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Always There for Me**

**Chapter five**

Naruto was practically skipping to the academy. He was happy about not being on his own anymore. As long as Kyuubi was with him, Naruto didn't have much to fear. Apart from Kyuubi's obsession of brushing and straightening Naruto's hair, this hurt a lot in Naruto's opinion. Today was one of those days but it didn't dampen his mood.

The Academy

Naruto walked into the classroom, only to hear silence once everyone saw him.

''What? Is there something on my face?'' asked Naruto _'Damn, I bet it's some ramen I left on my face. Why did I not notice sooner I could've eaten it by now.' _he thought to himself.

Kiba was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind ''Hey, is that really you fox-face? What's with the new look?'' checking his eyes were working properly.

Naruto looked at Kiba and replied ''Yeah, who else would it be, dog-breath?''

'_I wonder why the dobe changed his fashion sense, either way it won't change the fact he's a dead-last he won't pass the exam' _thought Sasuke keeping his eyes on Naruto.

Class starts

''Okay, everyone, you're about to take the exam which determines whether you are fit to become a genin. The order will be alphabetical order.'' announced Iruka.

Time went by and Naruto got more and more nervous, seeing all of his classmates leave the room with a Konoha headband(1). Finally it was Naruto's turn, he marched into the room like he was so confident despite he was screaming like a little girl in his mind.

'_Okay, this is it. I can do this. I am going to the Hokage someday, Believe it!' _Naruto thought to his self.

''Okay, Naruto. All you need to do is make 3 simple clones and you pass, alright?'' Iruka told Naruto, who noticed the man beside his teacher glare at him.

Naruto concentrated his chakra and made a seal. However, Naruto knew damn well he couldn't make an ordinary clone even though he wanted to, so he decided to do a kage bushin jutsu and pretend it was a bushin jutsu.

Iruka was shocked to say the least, he never expected Naruto to do a bushin jutsu.

''Well done, Naruto. You pass come here in the morning to find out who your new sensei is going to be.'' Said Iruka as he handed Naruto a Konoha headband.

After the exam

Naruto was practically skipping home. He was so happy, that he was a ninja, he thought of how proud Kyuubi would be of him. As he neared his apartment he noticed Kyuubi was just returning from somewhere.

''Hey, Kyuu! Guess what? I'm a ninja now, I'm so happy. What have you been up to today?'' Naruto ranted.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a smile ''Well done, Naruto, I'm proud of you. As for what I've been up to, I was coming back from the Hokage tower. You are looking at Konoha's new jounin(2)'' he replied, opening the door.

'_Now, Kyuu and I are ninja's. I wonder if anything interesting will happen from now on?' _Naruto wondered entering the apartment.

* * *

(1)= I can't remember the japanese name for the ninja headband-_-'

(2)= Is that the way 'Jounin' is spellen. Tell me if it isn't.

**Thanks for reading. Please review (they help with improving the story)**

**P.S. I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes I haven't noticedXD **


	6. Sorry not a chapter

**I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter but for this story I've got a little writer's block.**

**So please bear with me for a little longer, I'll have a chapter up ASAP.**

**If you could PM me with ideas YOU want that would be a get help.**

**Sincerely, Anim8lover.**


	7. Real Chapter 6

**Forget previous update. I had a last minute brain strom and got a chapter idea.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Always There for Me**

**Chapter six**

Konoha somewhere (at night)

''Dammit! How could that monster become a ninja? Naruto Uzumaki, you will die.'' cursed a dark figure.

The next day

Naruto was walking around the village wondering what it would be like to be on a team. Kyuubi had gone to a meeting with the Hokage about his ninja registration, or something along those lines anyway.

Once Naruto found himself in the park, he was often shunned in by the parents, he sat on one of the swings and continued to wonder about being a ninja and the missions he would have to take.

Just when Naruto was about to leave and go home, he saw Mizuki smirking at him.

'_I don't like that look in that guy, Mizuki was it, eyes. What does he want?' _Naruto pondered, eyeing Mizuki cautiously.

''Hey Naruto, could you come with me for a second? There's something I want to talk to you about.'' Mizuki said, with a smile even Naruto could tell was fake.

Naruto was hesitant but nodded and followed Mizuki to the little shed in the woods(1).

''Naruto, I've been wondering something since yesterday.'' Mizuki started.

Naruto looked comprehensively at the older man ''And what might that be?''

Mizuki grinned madly and continued ''I've been wondering, how is it a monster like you was able to become a genin.'' finishing his sentence with a creepy laugh.

The blonde boy started to back away from the man ''Are you okay?'' Naruto asked starting to see where things were going to end up.

Mizuki laughed ''Haha, yes I am okay and once I get rid of you, I'll feel even better.''

Hearing this sentence, Naruto ran as fast as the wind, trying to get away for the crazed man, who was running after him laughing like a psycho.

Starting to get tired, Naruto stopped running and decided to face his fate. This was obviously to beat the shit out of Mizuki.

However, when Naruto was going to make his move, Iruka appeared out of nowhere and was running towards Naruto at full speed.

''Naruto, the new jounin was wondering where you were. Why aren't you in the village?'' Iruka asked Naruto, not noticing Mizuki at all.

When Iruka did notice Mizuki, he saw the crazed look in his eyes ''Mizuki, are you okay? What are you doing here with Naruto?'' Iruka asked with concern.

The said man grinned like the Cheshire cat ''I'm perfectly fine, Iruka. Now tell me how you would like to be the witness of the execution of your parents and so many families murder?''(2) rising a huge shuriken ready to throw it at any moment.

Confused of what was going on, Iruka looked from Naruto to Mizuki, worrying of how things were going to end.

* * *

**Apologises for any speeling or grammar mistakes.**

**(1) – the shed or shack Naruto went to after stealing the forbidden scroll in episode 1**

**(2) – I got confused with this sentence but kept it the way it was**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Always There for Me**

**Chapter seven**

Looking crazed, Mizuki threw the large shuriken at Naruto. Panicking, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the shuriken's path.

Glaring at Mizuki ''What is wrong with you?!'' Iruka shouted at the mad bastard.

Naruto looked at Iruka and Mizuki, then asked ''I'm curious, did someone tell you to kill me? Do want to kill me for the sake of it or for a reason? Either way, what did **I **do to deserve to be killed?'' he asked Mizuki, with a straight face.

Mizuki looked at Naruto ''There is a law the Hokage made. There is something most of the village knows about you which is the reason why they hate you. Do you want to know what it is?'' he asked Naruto, looking crazier than before.

Iruka spoke up ''No, Mizuki! He's not supposed to be told! You can't tell him!'' he shouted desperately.

Naruto looked at Mizuki and said ''I have the Nine Tailed fox sealed in me. Therefore, everyone is mistaking **me, **the jailor of the fox, for the actual fox itself. Resulting with me wanted dead by most of the village, Dattebayo.'' Naruto said this with a matter-of-fact tone.

Mizuki gawked at Naruto ''How the hell do you know that?'' getting ready to throw the second large shuriken at the blonde boy.

However, he didn't get the chance to because someone hit the pressure point at the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. Iruka looked at the spot Mizuki had been standing in, to see the new jounin with a **beyond **pissed off look on his face.

Said jounin looked at Naruto, softening his expression and said ''Come on, Naruto, let's go home. I've sent a kage bunshin to inform the Hokage about what has just happened. Now I want to go home and get away from all these people I really hate being near them.'' walking off with Naruto behind him.

Naruto looked behind him and waved goodbye to Iruka.

'_I feel really disappointed now. I didn't get to beat the shit out of Mizuki. Although, if Kyuu didn't knock him out, he would have gone on a rampage, because he didn't get the chance to make Mizuki pay for trying to hurt me, or something.' _Naruto sighed _'At least I get assigned to my team tomorrow. I hope I don't end up being on the same team as that bastard Sasuke(1)' _ Naruto thought, with contempt.

* * *

**Apologises for any spelling or grammar mistakes and for the shortness of the chapter.**

**(1) – the sentence was originally longer but it was made up with a lot of swear words, about Sasuke.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	9. Sorry not a chapter (again)

**Sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**For those who like this story, I apologise. I'm not stopping the fanfic, it's on temporary hold.**

**For my school exams are coming up, so I can't update ANY of my stories until they're over.**

**However, those who really like this story, please PM me or review this story for any ideas, because I might need some inspiration for the plot.**

**Thanks and Sorry,**

** Anim8lover**


	10. Chapter 8 (hahahaha I'M BACK!)

**I'M BACK EVERYBODY!XDXD **

**Sorry for not updateing for so long after my previous exams finished another load of exams followed but now I'm FREE!**

**Anyway, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. (God it feels good to type that:) )**

* * *

**Always There For Me**

**Chapter eight**

After the 'Mizuki gone psycho' incident, things went somewhat back to normal for Naruto and today he would be placed on a team and train under a new sensei.

''Hey Kyuu, today I'm gonna be assigned to a team, dattebayo!'' Naruto said cheerfully, as he jumped onto Kyuubi's back, ''I wonder who my sensei will be and who my teams are. I won't mind being on anybody's team as long as Sasuke isn't on it!'' Naruto continued, his chipper mood fading.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a caring smile ''**You have every right to not want to be on the same team as a shitty Uchiha. They've got their heads so far up their arses they can see what they had for breakfast!**'' Kyuubi growled, ''**Oh yeah, I just realised I haven't told you the name I'm using in public have I?**'' the red haired man realised.

Naruto grinned ''I thought I was forgetful, dattebayo. So what is your 'name'?''

Kyuubi looked at Naruto ''**The one I'm using is Kyou Hakai, so you you'd just call me Kyou when we're in public.**'' 'Kyou' grinned.

On the way to the Academy

''Hey 'Kyou', do you think I'll be a good ninja?'' Naruto asked, as 'Kyou' gave him a piggy back ride to the Academy.

''Naruto, I've known you long enough to not 'think' you'd be a good ninja but 'know' you'll be a great ninja.'' Kyou smiled at Naruto.

Upon hearing that, Naruto hugged Kyuubi from his position on his back, earning a laugh from the red head.

At the academy

Everyone was chatting excitedly as they tried to predict who'd they'd be on a team with, blissfully unaware the Third Hokage and the jounin teachers were 'spying' on them. Kyou was one of them.

Naruto was sitting beside Sasuke, keyword being 'was', when Sakura told him to move so she could sit beside Sasuke. Unaware, that a certain red haired man was thinking that the pink haired banshee was permanently on his 'hate' list.

Pissed off, Naruto knelt on the raven haired boy's desk and gets pushed so the blonde and Uchiha go into a reluctant lip lock.

(In a certain room with the Third Hokage and jounin, Kyuubi was crying mentally _'__**NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my Naruto! Naruto my little kit angel! His first kiss was stolen by that *censored for half an hour* duck ass haired Uchiha! I'm gonna kill that little shit! Then-**_' this goes on for another hour or so.)

After the kiss and mental rant

Iruka came into the classroom and went onto a speech of how proud he was of his students, then onto the announcement of the teams.

''Team one is- Team two is- Team five is- Team Seven is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha-'' Iruka announced.

Naruto and Sakura visibly deflated _'I can't believe I'm on the same team as that idiot/bastard.'_

''You will all wait here for your sensei's. Oh before I forget, team Seven you will have two sensei's so you might need to wait longer if both of them don't arrive together.'' Iruka finished off, as he left the classroom.

A few hours later

The only team remaining in the classroom was Team Seven.

''WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE STUPID SENSEI'S! '' screamed the banshee, ''THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOURS AGO! WE'RE THE ONLY TEAM HERE!'' 'it' continued to scream.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke ''How the hell can you not want to kill yourself after hearing screaming like that from 'her' and the rest of your fan girls?'' he asked, feeling almost sorry for the Uchiha.

Sasuke shrugged ''I hate to admit it but I have thought about it. Nowadays, I just block out the screaming.'' replied the raven haired boy.

After a couple more minutes of complaining, the door opened to reveal two men. One had gravity defying grey/silver hair wearing a mask and his hitai-ate covering his left eye, only making one of his eyes visible. Then when the second man walked in, Sakura started to think how hot he was but not as hot as Sasuke, who just ignored the man altogether until-

''KYOU!'' a certain banana blonde boy shouted as he tackled one of his sensei's to the ground with a hug.

* * *

**Apologises for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Please review this chapter and PM me with any ideas.**


End file.
